oOo::The New Team::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: After many years of missions from Koenma, the gang have finally settled down. Something horrible in the past happens that their kids have to go and solve. The kids finally get to see what their parents past was like. YusKe KuwaYuki HieiBot KuraShiz


The New Team

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"WHAT!! KOENMA I DO NOT WANT TO PUT MY KIDS IN DANGER!!!" Botan shouted at the top of her lungs. The brown haired toddler had just made a request that she wasn't to happy about.

"Botan, your kids are very powerful, and besides, Yusuke and Keiko and Kuwabara and Yukina's kids are going too!!! So are Kurama and Shizuru's!!"

"You know how much trouble Yusuke was put in when he was spirit detective!?"

"I know but... listen; these kids have the potential needed for becoming the new spirit detectives. They're the only ones who are able to do this job. Besides, they won't be that far away."

"THAT FAR AWAY!? THEY'RE GOING BACK INTO THE PAST FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!"

The small Enma flinched as Botan's voice got higher and higher. Luckily Hiei was also in the room otherwise she wouldn't have stopped yelling at him.

"Koenma, you are not going to put my kids in danger just because of some stupid demon." The black haired demon stood up straight from leaning against the wall and glared daggers at the prince of Rekai. He gulped and started sweating, knowing that the fire demon was thinking of many ways to kill him.

"Botan, please, this demon could come to the human world and destroy it, then your kids won't be that safe either if he calls in some troops."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY KIDS WON'T BE SAFE!!! THEY HAVE A FATHER AS A FIRE DEMON AND A MOTHER WHO COULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ANYONE ANYDAY!!!"

The short demon stopped glaring daggers at Koenma because he knew he had to stop his wife from speaking any further, otherwise she would also start cussing out Enma. Yeah, ever since they had the kids, Botan's been more protective and Hiei has gotten softer and more emotional.

"Botan, stop, you know what happens every time you get angry."

The said woman inhaled and then exhaled deeply so she could try and control her temper. Hiei told her to not say anything anymore because she looked tired. The blue haired woman just nodded and went to go sit in a chair right by Koenma's desk.

"Now, we already said no, Koenma. We don't want our kids to be put through what we were put through. It's too dangerous for them."

"Hiei, they're humanity's only hope in the past. The other spirit detectives were knocked down and had to go home. And, as I said before, these kids have the potential."

"..."

"Hiei? Are you okay?" The brown haired boy was getting scared. One, because Hiei was silent. Two, because now he's laughing. And three, because he's going to...

"DO YOU NOT HEAR GOOD YOU DAMN TODDLER!!!? DO I HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TO GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!!!?"

The pink eyed girl that was sitting in the chair quickly scrambled to her feet and started whispering something in her husband's right ear, while holding him, to calm him down. It seemed to work because he slowly closed his eyes and fell into the embrace.

The ex deity sighed as she brought her husband to the chair she was sitting on.

"Botan, please. The past will be ruined if we don't do something."

"Koenma, we already said no. If something happened to our kids then our life would be ruined."

"Nothing will happen to them. And besides, if they don't go and help the past, there will not be any twins named Nisha and Haku from that time."

The ex ferry girl sighed in defeat, and looked at Hiei who just growled and turned away.

"Alright, we'll let the kids go."

"Good then, they leave tomorrow. Tell them to be here at four in human hours." The blue haired woman nodded and grabbed her husband's arm as they walked out of the office.

* * *

"I'm not working for a stupid toddler!"

"Nisha, this is for the sake of humanity!!! Hiei please explain that to her!"

"Don't worry Nisha; daddy doesn't like the stupid toddler either."

_**Slap!**_

"You are no help at all!!!"

"Mom, I don't even want to help the stupid toddler."

"Haku, you're going with Nisha!!"

"Dad!! Mom's making me go!!"

"Haku, you're mother already slapped me. I don't feel like being slapped again."

"Mom, we don't want to go!!" They both started to whine and give many different excuses why they can't go.

"Nisha and Haku, you are going!!! Is that clear!?"

The two twins bowed their head and said, "Yes mom."

"And you!!" Botan turned around to look at her spiky headed husband. "You will not call Koenma a stupid toddler!!! One more year and he will be the prince of Rekai!! Got that!?!?"

Just like his kids, Hiei bowed his head and said, "Yes honey."

Botan's features softened and then turned into her normal cheery one.

"I'm glad you all got that clear. Now Nisha and Haku, it's time for bed. You'll have a couple days off of school because of the mission, okay?" The kids seemed to brighten at the thought of no school for awhile.

"Alright, night mom and dad!!"

The twins ran up to their parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek and then headed off to bed.

"We better go to sleep too Hiei. We have to wake up early and take the kids to Koenma's office."

"Hn."

Botan yawned and stretched her arms, She was about to walk to her room until Hiei picked her up and carried her bridal style. She giggled as her husband carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Nisha and Haku weren't putting up as much of a fuss as yesterday. In fact, they weren't putting up a fuss at all. They'd rather do the mission then go to hell, also known as school. But, before we continue let me explain the twins to you.

Nisha is a girl with long black hair and pink eyes. She likes to dress in black kimonos and her personality is like her mother's.

Haku has short dark blue hair and red eyes. His hair is actually like Kurama's before it became long, and his personality comes from his father. He likes to wear his father's outfits.

The two twins don't get along very well. They think of every excuse to get the other one in trouble. Botan and Hiei know their kids very well though, and don't buy it.

"Where are the others, Koenma?" Botan asked.

"You guys came a little early so they'll be here in about a few..." Koenma was cut short by two men busting through the door.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" They both shouted.

"Ah, you're just in time Yusuke and Kuwabara. Where are your kids?"

"Somewhere far behind with their mothers and Kurama. Kuwabara and I wanted to race so we decided to leave them behind."

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped as the ex spirit detective told them this.

"Oh, I didn't even notice Botan and Hiei in the room. How ya guys doin'?" The carrot top asked with a goofy grin.

"Hn."

"We've been doing great."

"And hey, it's my favorite niece and nephew!!!" Kuwabara ran over to the twins and gave them a hug. The two smiled at their uncle and hugged him back. Even though their father didn't really get along with him, they seemed to not have gotten the Kuwabara hating genes from their dad because they love their uncle very much, their aunt too.

Speaking of Aunt, she just walked in with the rest of the group.

"It's about time you guys got here." Yusuke teased his wife and son.

"Yusuke, you know I can't run!!!" Keiko gave him a big smack in the back of the head. It was true; she couldn't run, seeing as they were expecting the baby in a week.

"Dad, is there ever a day mom doesn't hit you?" Their son, named Yasho, sweat dropped while saying that. He looked a bit like his mother and had her brains. He had black hair though like his father but other then that, his facial features came from his mom.

"Son, you just watch. I'm going to get your mother back some day... with a prank or something. Can't really think of anything right now." That resulted in another hit in the back of the head from his wife.

"Yukina, sorry for leaving you behind. Urameshi insulted me and I had to beat him in the race."

"It's okay Kazuma. The kids were about to race too but we held them back." The ice maiden gave him a sweet smile and he turned extremely red. Even though they were married, Kuwabara still showed how much he loved his wife.

"Yuna, why does dad turn red every time mom smiles at him?" The orange haired boy asked his white haired sister.

"It's called love, Kano."

"I know but, they're married, shouldn't he be over it by now?"

The girl just sighed at her brother's ignorance. He must have not been listening to the stories their mother told them.

"Hiei, I haven't seen you in a while." Kurama said.

"Hn. You too fox."

"Dad, why does Uncle Hiei always call you fox?" The red haired girl asked while looking up at her father.

"Sheenza, your father has told you the answer a billion times." Shizuru said for him.

"I guess she just wants to hear that her dad's a famous spirit fox and the best plant wielder in all three worlds. Am I right Sheenza?"

The said girl smiled at Botan and then noticed Nisha and Haku. She walked over to them, so did Yasho, Kano, and Yuna. They got into their little kid conversations and soon started to laugh at a certain joke Yasho said.

While everyone was doing their own little thing, Koenma was being completely ignored. His face started to turn red and steam came out of his head. Jorge, who was standing right by the small Enma's desk, noticed this and tried to get everyone's attention. It didn't work so Koenma decided to get their attention himself.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!! YOU ALL CAME HERE BECAUSE OF THIS MISSION!! NOT TO SOCAILIZE!!!!"

Everyone clamped their mouth shut and looked at the Rekai prince.

"Now, the portal will open up in this room in about five minutes. I want everyone to be quiet so I can hear when it's coming."

For the next five minutes, everyone was silent. They heard something that sounded like wind. It then started to sound like a whistle, and soon, this gigantic black portal opened up and sounded like thunder everyone blocked their ears as Koenma shouted for the kids to go into the portal.

The kids bid their parents fare well and walked into the black hole, which soon wasn't there anymore. They were going to go through the lives of their parents by going into the past.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I thought that was kind of cruddy and stupid and I didn't like it. If you do and want me to continue then send a review to let me know.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
